1928 in literature
The year 1928 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Ford Madox Ford publishes Last Post. It is the final book of a four-volume work titled Parade's End published between 1924 and 1928. *George Orwell returns from Burma. *Leslie Charteris publishes Meet - The Tiger!, the first adventure of Simon Templar, alias The Saint. Charteris would write dozens of novels and short stories featuring the character on a regular basis between 1928 and 1963, and others would continue the series until 1983. *W. H. Auden goes to Berlin. *The clerihew, the verse form associated with Edmund Clerihew Bentley, is mentioned in print for the first time. New books *Mário de Andrade - Munacaima *Leslie Barringer - Joris of the Rock *Charles William Beebe - Beneath Tropic Seas *Henry Bellamann - Crescendo *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle *Morley Callaghan - Strange Fugitive *Agatha Christie - The Mystery of the Blue Train *Frank Parker Day - Rockbound *Franklin W. Dixon - Hunting for Hidden Gold *W. E. B. Du Bois - Dark Princess *Rudolph Fisher - The Walls of Jericho *Esther Forbes - A Mirror for Witches *Ford Madox Ford - Last Post *E. M. Forster - The Eternal Moment and Other Stories *Radclyffe Hall - The Well of Loneliness *Hermann Hesse - Steppenwolf *Georgette Heyer - The Masqueraders *Aldous Huxley - Point Counter Point *Ilf and Petrov - The Twelve Chairs *Joseph Kessel - Belle de Jour *Nella Larsen - Quicksand *D. H. Lawrence - Lady Chatterley's Lover *Claude McKay - Home To Harlem *W. Somerset Maugham - Ashenden *A. A. Milne - The House at Pooh Corner *Dhan Gopal Mukerji - Gay Neck *Vladimir Nabokov - King, Queen, Knave *Baroness Orczy - Skin o' My Tooth *Anthony Powell - The Barnard Letters *Erich Maria Remarque - All Quiet on the Western Front *Felix Salten - Bambi, A Life in the Woods (translation; the German original had appeared in 1923) *Siegfried Sassoon - Memoirs of a Fox-Hunting Man *Dorothy L. Sayers **''Lord Peter Views the Body'' **''The Unpleasantness at the Bellona Club'' *Arthur Schnitzler - Therese *S. S. Van Dine **''The Greene Murder Case'' **''The Bishop Murder Case'' *Evelyn Waugh - Decline and Fall *H. G. Wells - Mr Blettsworthy on Rampole Island *Franz Werfel - Class Reunion *Virginia Woolf - Orlando: A Biography New drama * Bertolt Brecht - The Threepenny Opera * Eduardo De Filippo - Filosoficamente * Nikolai Erdman - The Suicide * Marieluise Fleißer - Pioneers in Ingolstadt * Garrett Fort - Jarnegan * Federico García Lorca - The Love of Don Perlimplín and Belisa in the Garden (written) * John Howard Lawson - The International * Somerset Maugham - The Sacred Flame * R. C. Sherriff - Journey's End * Sophie Treadwell - Machinal Poetry *Robert Frost - West-Running Brook *Federico García Lorca - Romancero Gitano *Siegfried Sassoon - The Heart's Journey Non-fiction *Max Aitken - Politicians and the War *Hall Caine - Recollections of Rossetti (second expanded version) *Julius Evola - Imperialismo Pagano *Sidney Bradshaw Fay - Origins of the World War *Harold Lloyd - An American Comedy (autobiography) *Margaret Mead - Coming of Age in Samoa *H. G. Wells - The Open Conspiracy Births *January 1 - Iain Crichton Smith, Scottish writer (d. 1998) *January 7 - William Peter Blatty, American writer & filmmaker *January 8 - Sander Vanocur, American journalist *January 16 - William Kennedy, American writer & journalist *January 24 - Desmond Morris, English anthropologist & writer *February 5 - Andrew Greeley, Irish-American priest & novelist *February 9 - Roger Mudd, American journalist *March 4 - Alan Sillitoe, English novelist (d. 2010) *March 12 - Edward Albee, American dramatist *March 30 - Tom Sharpe, English satirical author *April 4 - Maya Angelou, American poet *April 7 - Alan J. Pakula, American screenwriter (d. 1998) *April 17 - Cynthia Ozick, American author *April 24 - Martin Seymour-Smith, British poet, biographer & critic (d. 1998) *May 4 - Thomas Kinsella, Irish poet *June 10 - Maurice Sendak, American children's author & illustrator *July 16 - Anita Brookner, English novelist *July 26 - Bernice Rubens, Welsh novelist (d. 2004) *October 3 - Alvin Toffler, American futurist writer *November 2 - Paul Johnson, British historian & journalist *November 9 - Anne Sexton, American poet (d. 1974) *November 11 - Carlos Fuentes, Mexican writer *December 16 - Philip K. Dick, American science fiction author (d. 1982) *''date unknown'' **Jane Grigson, British cookery writer (d. 1990) Deaths *January 8 - Juan B. Justo, Argentine journalist (b. 1865) *January 11 - Thomas Hardy, English novelist & poet (b. 1840) *January 19 - Hans Hinrich Wendt, German theologian (b. 1853) *February 19 - Mildred Aldrich, American journalist (b. 1853) *March 4 - Paul Sabatier, French religious writer (b. 1858) *March 18 - Paul van Ostaijen, Flemish poet (b. 1896) *March 24 - Charlotte Mew, English poet (b. 1869) *April 19 - Ladislav Klíma, Czech novelist & philosopher (b. 1878) *May 16 - Edmund Gosse, English poet & critic (b. 1849) *July 8 - Crystal Eastman, American journalist (b. 1881) *August 16 - Antonín Sova, Czech poet (b. 1864) *December 16 - Elinor Wylie, American poet & novelist (b. 1885) *December 19 - Italo Svevo, Italian writer (b. 1861) *''date unknown'' **Henry Festing Jones, British biographer (b. 1851) **Isaac Markens, American journalist (b. 1846) Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Siegfried Sassoon, Memoirs of a Fox-Hunting Man * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: John Buchan, Montrose * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Dhan Gopal Mukerji, Gayneck, the Story of a Pigeon * Nobel Prize for Literature: Sigrid Undset * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Eugene O'Neill, Strange Interlude * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Edwin Arlington Robinson, Tristram * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Thornton Wilder, The Bridge of San Luis Rey * * Category:Years in literature fr:1928 en littérature he:1928 בספרות pl:1928 w literaturze pt:1928 na literatura ru:1928 год в литературе sq:1928 në literaturë sv:Litteraturåret 1928 uk:1928 у літературі Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature